


if you call me (i'll come)

by taejinyo



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejinyo/pseuds/taejinyo
Summary: xukun has a plan. that plan does not involve falling in love with the hottest yoga instructor he's ever seen, even though he's never actually seen a yoga instructor. (too bad it ends up happening anyway.)





	if you call me (i'll come)

let it be said that if there is anybody to blame for any of this, it is lin yanjun. which, of course it’s yanjun. he’s always thought he’s much funnier than he actually is. when he presents the brochure proudly to xukun at his birthday dinner, xukun can only gape, dumbfounded. 

 

ziyi looks over, interested. “what’s this?” he plucks it out of yanjun’s hands and peruses it, eyebrows raising higher and higher with every turn of the page. “oh, wow, xukun. congratulations, looks like you’ve got eight free sessions of hot yoga classes to go to.”

 

xingjie snorts and sips at his glass of wine. “nice.”

 

xukun snaps his mouth closed and grabs the brochure from ziyi. “are you for real?” he asks yanjun in disbelief. “ _ seriously? _ ” 

 

yanjun grins wickedly. 

 

“why are we friends,” xukun moans. “the worst part is, i’m disappointed but not surprised.”

 

yanjun almost pouts. “hey, i’ll have you know this was super hard to get. the waitlist at this place is, like, two hundred people long  _ and _ it can cost thousands of dollars.” he points his fork at xukun and says, “luckily, the instructor there is one of zhangjing’s friends, so i got it for cheap.”

 

“discounted yoga classes,” xukun says flatly. he tosses the brochure in his bag, and turns his attention to xingjie. “alright, jie-ge. what did you get me? the bar’s set pretty low, so it’s bound to impress.”

  
  


 

 

“you should go,” ziyi says, later that week. xukun looks at his roommate quizzically. ziyi puts down his phone, and turns to face xukun’s side of the room. “to the yoga thing.”

 

xukun’s lips twist like he’s eaten an exceptionally sour lemon. “i don’t think so.”

 

“it’ll be good for you to get moving, get some exercise.”

 

“ _ excuse me,  _ are you calling me fat?” xukun’s deflecting, he knows. but he’s allowed to be lazy, it’s the summer. that’s what summers are for. 

 

“besides,” ziyi continues. “i looked this place up, and it’s actually super exclusive. it actually does cost like hundreds for a single session.”

 

flopping back onto his bed, xukun narrows his eyes at the ceiling. would it really hurt that much? “fine,” he sighs finally. “but i’m only going to one first. if i don’t like it, i’m not going to stick around.”

  
  
  
  


 

_ focus on you,  _ reads the white lettering on the side of the window. on the other side of the window lay rows of gleaming ellipticals and treadmills. it’s located in the nicer part of the city, the part that sells pre-sliced bananas.  xukun takes a deep breath and pushes the glass door open. a blast of cold air hits him. next to him, a young woman materialises with a glass of what looks to be orange juice. 

 

“welcome to focus,” she smiles, a little too wide for comfort. “please, have a complimentary mimosa!”

 

xukun takes the mimosa cautiously and sniffs it, then takes a long sip. he feels like he’s going to need it.

 

“what’s your name, sir?”

 

“cai xukun.”

 

“perfect!” she exclaims, pulling out an ipad and tapping furiously. “it looks like you’ll be with zhengting’s class. i’m sure you’ll love it.” she leads xukun past a series of doors until she stops in front of a solid, metallic black door. he can feel the heat even with the door in the way. the woman holds the door open, and xukun nods at her as he passes. “you’re a little early,” she whispers. “so zhengting’s still warming up.”

 

xukun looks at the only other person in the room and his entire world comes to a standstill. zhengting has his arms stretched tight across his chest, droplets of sweat rolling down the side of his face. his shoulders draw up and down with every controlled breath, lips ghosting open and closed. entranced, xukun watches as zhengting slowly lifts one leg off the ground and points it higher and higher  _ until it goes behind his head.  _ his body glistens with sweat in the dimly lit room. unconsciously, xukun takes a step forward. 

 

the motion snaps zhengting out of his reverie. “oh,” he says. “hi! sorry i didn’t see you there.” he walks towards xukun, hand outstretched. 

 

xukun’s last remaining working brain cells remind him about common courtesy, and he somehow manages to shake zhengting’s hand. “hi, i’m xukun. it’s nice to meet you.”

 

recognition flashes in zhengting’s eyes. “zhangjing’s boyfriend’s friend?”

 

“uh, yeah.”

 

zhengting laughs, a high pitched giggle that crinkles the corners of his eyes. “i’m surprised you actually came. yanjun was complaining about you not appreciating his gift.”

 

“oh, um, no. i love you,” xukun says blankly, then realizes what he’s just said. “no, wait, shit, i meant yoga. i love yoga.”

 

he’s saved from further embarrassment when the door behind them opens, and a stream of other students walk in. zhengting waves to them. “looks like we can start the class now,” he tells xukun. he moves as if to turn away, then stops, a teasing glint in his eyes. “this is going to be a pretty sweaty session. good thing you love yoga, right?”

  
  
  


 

xukun hates yoga. 

 

an hour and a half later of using muscles he didn’t even know he had, xukun wants to die. he’s already shed the track jacket he came in, leaving him in a white tshirt soaked through with sweat. who came up with this idea. who invented this torture. he collapses onto his yoga mat, eyelids squeezed tightly together. 

 

he hears a soft thud beside him. 

 

“are you okay?” the soft voice of an angel pierces through his cloud of despair. xukun squints his eyes open slowly to see zhengting leaning over him, face just a foot away from his own. “i hope i didn’t push you too hard,” he says, biting his lip with worry. 

 

“no way,” xukun sits up, flustered. zhengting hands him a bottle of water. “i had fun,” xukun lies through his teeth. “honestly.”

 

zhengting’s fingers fidget with the hem of his own shirt. “will you come back next week?” he asks, sneaking a glance at the other boy. 

 

if zhengting asks like that, xukun thinks, he’ll do  _ anything. _

 

“yeah,” xukun croaks. “definitely. wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

  
  
  


 

the next week, xukun arrives at focus again, both dreading the physical pain he’s about to put himself though and determined not to act as stupid as he had last week. he’s come at the same time as last week, which means he’ll probably have some time alone with zhengting again. in his head, he goes over what he’s going to say when he sees him.  _ hi zhengting! it’s good to see you, you look great. how are you?  _

 

he repeats his lines again and again as he walks towards the yoga room, mat under his arm. he pauses before entering, taking a deep breath, steeling his nerves. 

 

of course, as soon as he actually walks in, all rational thought is wiped from his brain. 

 

“xukun!” zhengting skips towards him, an unmistakable spring in his step. “you came back.” 

 

xukun wants to say something, he really does, but zhengting’s tight black shorts are riding up so high on his thighs that xukun catches each and every miniscule flex of the muscles. 

 

“good, see, great, you?” he manages. zhengting blinks at him, then moves closer, so close that xukun feels like their breaths are intermingling. 

 

“are you okay,” he asks, bemused. 

 

gesturing vaguely at zhengting’s upper legs, xukun shakes his head  _ no.  _

 

zhengting’s brows furrow together, and then it seems like something clicks in his brain, and he tries to hide a smile. “do you like what i’m wearing, xukun?” he shifts back a little to show off a better view. trailing his fingers up the inside of his thigh, he stops right before he reaches the fabric of his shorts. “they’re really easy to move in.” 

 

hypnotized, xukun watches his hands drift up to his hips, where they rest on the waistband of his shorts. “they’re pretty tight though,” zhengting says and tilts his head innocently to one side, lowering his voice to a ghost of a whisper. “it’s hard to wear anything underneath them.”

 

zhengting, xukun realizes belatedly, is a  _ vixen. _

 

laughing, zhengting pats his shoulder sympathetically. “have fun today,” he calls as he goes to greet the the rest of the class. 

 

the entire class, xukun is half-hard. every second is blissful pain. whenever he does manage to relax a little, he catches a glimpse of zhengting bending sinfully low, and he is faced with the schrodinger’s cat that is the mystery of zhengting’s underwear. 

 

_ is there? isn’t there? _

 

somehow, ninety minutes pass both astonishingly slowly and much too rapidly for xukun’s comfort. when zhengting dismisses the class, xukun remains curled on the ground. yes, his body is in pain, but what hurts more is the sight of zhengting’s bare, toned calves as they walk towards him. zhengting crouches beside him. 

 

“hi, kun. you doing okay?”

 

xukun reaches out from his fetal position and grips one of zhengting’s wrists in his hand. “no, i’m not okay. i’m dying,” he tells him. “you’ve killed me.”

 

that surprises a laugh out of zhengting’s throat. “yeah,” he says. “that’s fair.” twisting his wrist out xukun’s grasp, he pushes xukun onto his back. the he swings one leg over xukun’s hips, settling his ass against the other boy’s pelvis. 

 

xukun swallows. his dick is pressed up against zhengting’s ass, the fabric of their clothes the only thing keeping them apart. zhengting shifts from side to side, rolling his hips experimentally. xukun links their fingers, pulling their hands together tightly. 

 

zhengting bends down, bringing his lips level to xukun’s ear. “do you want to touch me,” he breathes out, bringing their connected hands up to the bare skin of his thigh. “it’s okay, i’ll let you.”

 

xukun’s fingers inch up, creeping into the hemline of zhengting’s shorts. zhengting rolls his hips again, and xukun can’t help the way he thrusts up erratically. zhengting lets out a gasp as xukun’s nails dig crescents into his skin at they climb higher and higher up his leg, and xukun reaches a horrifying conclusion. 

 

“you weren’t lying,” he says, awed. 

 

zhengting smiles, breathlessly smug. 

 

xukun pulls his hands from the bottom of zhengting’s shorts and drifts them to the front, where zhengting is visibly hard, straining against the tight cloth. he pushes the base of his palm against zhengting’s dick gently, savouring the way his breath cuts short with pleasure. he uses his other hand to slip past zhengting’s waistband, one finger slipping into the crook at the base of his spine. at the same time, he keeps grinding up against zhengting’s steady downward gyrations. 

 

“come on,” xukun encourages, dazedly. “a little more.” he massages zhengting’s dick with a gentle pressure, watching his expression change with each push of his hand. behind him, xukun creeps his fingers down lower and lower. he times it so his next thrust up, he slips his index finger against zhengting’s entrance and presses into it,  _ hard.  _ with a shudder, he feels zhengting release, tension draining from his body.

 

zhengting droops against xukun’s chest, still panting. his body is warm and soft, and xukun feels exceptionally tender as he draws zhengting closer in arms. 

 

“i can’t believe i did that,” zhengting mutters into xukun’s shirt. 

 

“me neither,” xukun says. he looks down. their gazes meet, and they both burst into little hiccuping snickers. 

 

“will you come back next week?” zhengting asks, hopefully. 

 

xukun strokes a strand of hair from zhengting’s forehead behind his ear. “yeah,” he says. “i don’t have anywhere i’d rather be.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on twt!!! @zhngzyi


End file.
